DevilMayCry alternativo
by Ace Sparda
Summary: Una historia diferente con los mismos personajes. la vida de Dante y Vergil al quedarse solos es deprimente menos mal q se tienen el uno al otro pero Mundus ya los observa para tener a uno de ellos. --habra cambios porq el q seria el 2 sera el prologo--


Noches moviditas.

Dante: afff….affff….(sobresaltado)  
Vergil: q pasa dante?  
Dante: nada….no pasa nada….  
Vergil: entonces no me despiertes para nada….payaso….  
Dante. perdona  
Vergil: ais….(suspiro)….q fue…una pesadilla?  
Dante: no….  
Vergil: no empiezes….qieres….aces todas las noches igual…me estoy artando….  
Dante. vale…si…lo fue…u.u  
Vergil. anda….vente….si qieres oy puedes dormir conmigo….pero no te acostumbres….  
Dante: O.O estas seguro?  
Vergil: si…qiero dormir…y contigo…despertando cada dos por tres y gritando…no puedo…..  
Dante: GRACIAS….(se metio en la cama de vergil)  
Vergil: buenas noches….  
Dante: si…buenas….(se dormio cogido de la mano de vergil)  
A la mañana sigiente cuando dante desperto vergil ya se abia ido..  
Dante: q bueno…al fin dormi…(miro la cama)…dormi con vergil(colorado)...u.u…no se como no me mato…(se puso las sabanas en la cabeza)….maldita pesadilla….  
Vergil. (llamo a la puerta)...aun estas dormido?  
Dante: siii….  
Vergil: ¬¬UUUU deja de hacer el payaso….me voy….el desayuno esta echo…asi q baja ensegida…mama…ya se fue….  
Dante: vale….ensegida bajo..me visto y bajo…  
Vergil: yo ya me voy….  
Dante: pero…pero…espera…(se puso la ropa mal...y abrio la puerta medio en cueros)  
Vergil: tapate…qieres….¬¬  
Dante. uy….(cerro la pueta rapidamente completamnte colorado)…..pero esperame…(suplico)  
Vergil: esta bien…..date prisa…(bajo a la cocina)  
Dante: ya estoy…donde esta el desayuno?  
Vergil: DANTE (grito furioso)  
Dante: (dio un bote)imbecil…me as asustado….  
Vergil: eso es mio (señalando el pantalon)….  
Dante: me metiste tanta prisa…q fue lo primero q pille….¬¬U  
Vergil: qitatelo aora mismo(tirandole del pantalon)  
Dante: no suelta….(tirando de el)no me desnudes aqi…  
Vergil: si solo estoy yo….¬¬U  
Dante: ….no qiero…pervertido….  
Vergil: ¬¬ pues ya te lo puedes qedar no lo qiero…(enfadado)  
Dante: tampoco te pongas asi….ya me canvio  
Vergil: no….aora no…me voy….  
Dante: perdona…no qise decirte eso…  
Vergil: (salio de casa con un portazo)  
Dante: bocazas…soy un bocazas….(gruñido de tripas)…tengo ambre…..(deboro el desayuno)...ummm…q bueno…vergil es un manitas….u.u(le recordo en la cama)….y tan bueno…..siempre va de gruñon…pero es un buen ermano….(sonrio)….

Dante: afff…af….  
Vergil. otra vez no…..(le tiro un cojin)….qieres parar….qiero dormir….  
Dante: ug….  
Vergil: me voy al sofa…qedate tu aqi…..  
Dante:….vergil….no te vayas….  
Vergil: eres peor q un niño…ya eres grandecito…¬¬ (se fue)  
Dante: VERGIL…..(grito y desperto)otra vez….ese sueño….(miro hacia la cama de vergil…y la vio vacia…se asusto….y salio de la abitacion en su busqeda lo vio en el sofa)  
Dante: estas aqi….no agas eso otra vez….  
Vergil: de q ablas….???  
Dante: desperte y no estabas en la abitacion…..  
Vergil: pero si te dije q me venia abajo….  
Dante: no….cuando desperte ya no estabas …  
Vergil: no digas tonterias…si asta me pediste q no me fuera como un niño chico ¬¬  
Dante: yo no…..no era eso….(bajo la cabeza)...dejalo….(entro en su abitacion con la cabeza baja)…  
Vergil: q fue entonces….(pregunto entrando en la abitacion y cerrando la puerta)  
Dante: (se asusto)...porq me segiste….sige durmiendo en el sofa…asi no te despertare…  
Vergil: ya me desvelaste….(suspiro)….asi q qiero saber q es lo q ace q cada noche….despiertes….entre gemidos….y jadeos…  
Dante: no me acuerdo…cuando despierto no me acuerdo….  
Vergil: porq mientes?  
Dante: es la verdad (molesto)  
Vergil: pues duermente…  
Dante. ….oye….puedo dormir otra vez contigo….?  
Vergil: NO  
Dante: esq cuando ayer me dormi contigo…no soñe mas…por favor….dejame…yo tambien qiero dormir…  
Vergil: grrrr….esta bien…pero no te cogas a mi mano….no sabes lo q me costo desengancharme de ti…  
Dante: (sonrojo)….esto….esta bien…no te cogere….(entrando en la cama)  
Vergil: y tampoco des patadas ¬¬  
Dante: no doy patadas….  
Vergil: claro…como tu no las notas….¬¬  
Dante: a dormir…..(se tapo)…y calla vergil….  
Vergil: seras….(se tapo y se giro mirando a la pared)

Dante: vergil…estas dormido…  
Vergil. zzzzz…..  
Dante: (se giro y le miro el cogote…con miedo paso sus brazos por encima de el abrazandolo)...asi esta mejor….no qiero q te vayas….vergil…no lo qiero….(se durmio)

Dante: noooo….(estrujo a vergil)  
Vergil. dante…para…para…q me asfisias….(sin poder respirra)  
Dante: ai….(lo solto)  
Vergil: coff…cof…q acias intentar matarme…?(molesto y enfadado)  
Dante: no…para nada….perdona…  
Vergil: no decias q asi no tendrias pesadillas….?  
Dante: no se q paso…..  
Vergil: venga a tu cama…(lo echo de la suya)  
Dante: (se metio en su cama…y se dio cuenta de q tenia una ereccion)….mierda….menos mal q no se dio cuenta….(con su mano y en casi silencio se calmo)  
Vergil: se puede saber q estara aciendo(penso al escuchar sus aogados gemidos….)qiza me pase….(penso abatido se lebanto y fue asta dante)...dante…q te pasa ahora…te duele algo?  
Dante: (tapado asta arriba)…no….no…dejame….(se limpio la mano con el pijama)  
Vergil: (lo destapo)…oye no me mientas te dije….(vio lo colorado q estaba) tienes fiebre?  
Dante: si…creo q si (mintio)  
Vergil: (puso su mano sobre la frente de dante)…estas muy caliente….  
Dante: se me pasara pronto…(intento reir)  
Vergil: llamare a mama  
Dante: nooo (le detubo)  
Vergil: pero q tienes?  
Dante: no la molestes para esto…vale….  
Vergil. como qieras….pero ire a por algo frio…(salio de la abitacion)  
Dante: casi me pilla …como me puse con el roce….mierda….  
Vergil: encontre esto (un trapo de limpiar)…y lo moje….(se lo puso a dante en la frente)….  
Dante: (al oir mojado se ruborizo….pero al ver a vergil preocupado) no ace falta (se sentia culpable)...no te preocupes….  
Vergil: no dijas tonterias…y descansa….(se sento en la silla)  
Dante. no duermes?  
Vergil: mas tarde…duemete antes tu…  
Dante: esta bien

A media noche Dante desperto y vio a Vergil dormido en la silla se acerco a el y le tapo….  
Dante: (lo miro fijamente)…buenas noches( le dio un beso en los labios y se fue corriendo a su cama….confuso)


End file.
